


Unexpected Rescue

by BravoCube



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: Jean gets a surprise from a friend he thought was gone. An old reupload of a gift I made someone.





	Unexpected Rescue

It was all over. 

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as the Titan approached him. Jean never thought he would die on the battlefield yet here he was. Out of gas, blades to dull to cut through anything and cornered. One would think Jean would be much more aggressive in this sort of situation but right now he was petrified. As the titan reached for him, Jean wished more then anything for some reason that the last thing he saw and heard was Marco. 

Ever since Jean had met Marco, he had grown a soft spot for him. He would sooner jump off a building then admit it, but it was true. Marco was always so cheerful and optimistic and he had never really seen Marco get mad. He hadn’t seen him since after the battle...Jean closed his eyes. Oh well. Even if Marco was gone it didn’t matter. Wherever Jean was, he was going to be there soon. 

He felt himself being lifted up and shut his eye so tight he saw colors. He hoped it wouldn’t hurt..and it didn’t. The next thing he knew, he heard a crunch sound and felt himself falling right and the grip around him loosening. He opened his eyes seeing himself falling, blood and the silhouette of another titan. He gasped as this new titan suddenly grabbed his leg in it’s index and thumb and pulled him up placing him in it’s palm. 

The first thing Jean did was look down to see what the hell just happened. Below him was the titan that had been trying to eat him before. He was in a bloody puddle twisted into an unnatural position that made him cringe. The second thing he fully noticed was that he was being held by a titan..and not eaten. 

Regardless though his knee jerk reaction was fear. He screamed and backed up hitting the titans finger. He looked into it’s face horrified..only to be met with even more confusion. The titan had an almost gentle and familiar look on it’s face. It looked concerned but still cheerful as it held him tilting it’s heard with almost a smile on it’s face. He stared a bit more before recognizing the face, his jaw dropping at the realization. 

“M-M..Marco!?” 

The titan response let out a grunt it’s shoulders shaking as if it was laughing. Smoke came out of his nose as he exhaled, and Jean was blasted with a humid and hot blast of air. He coughed as the smoke cleared. “Ugh! Marco stop!” In that moment, Jean sounded like a whiny child. “Yeah definitely you. Only you would smile like a dork like that.” 

Marco’s shoulders stopped shaking and he looked down at him again. He nodded his head giving him a more sad smile. Jean assumed that was an apology of sorts and he shrugged. “I’m OK now, you can put me down.” Marco without another gesture put him down on the nearest building. He leaned on it grinning all the way. 

Jean had so many questions. Where had Marco been? How was he a titan now? Before Jean could even ask, Marco made a sound like he was in pain and threw his head back. His body dispersed into smoke and he turned back into his small human size.. Jean saw the silhouette of Marco fall and he quickly reached out grabbing his hand. He almost fell off trying to keep him from falling but with some effort and one final tug, he pulled Marco to safety. 

Jean sighed in relief as he turned Marco over. He was OK. He was breathing and he was back to his normal size. Marco’s eyes fluttered open and he looked at Jean in a groggy way. “Ah..Jean..thank goodness...your OK...” Jean wasn’t sure what caused him to have this reaction but after looking at him like this, he felt tears come to his eyes. He hugged Jean close. “Yeah..everything’s OK...don’t worry Marco. We won.” 

Marco nodded weakly. “I feel so exhausted...” He mumbled softly. Jean nodded. “Well that’s because you fought really hard. You can rest, I’ll take us back alright?” Marco allowed his eyes to fully close, that small smile still on his face. He looked so content and peaceful and it made Jean blush. 

Jean grabbed Marco and as gently as he could began making his way down in the safest way possible. No one had seen Marco as a titan but he would be damned before he let anyone hurt him. To hell with everything else. He knew Marco wasn’t a bad person, it wasn’t in his nature. Maybe he would tell Mikasa about it, or even Connie but hand Marco over to the authorities? No way. If they tried to take him away Jean would put them through pain he would never forget. 

They could go fuck themselves for all he cared.


End file.
